The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy ep3
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: They're not aliens. They're not astronauts. And they're not from our world. They're..."Fairies"! {Episode 3: Bounty Hunters Of Emerald Tree Academy}
1. Chapter 1 Emerald Tree BH'rs

(previously on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; Novia and her friends finally has settled in their new stay at Deltrella academy. Meanwhile, the Black Trix plots to destroy Novia and everyone who helped her. But they all fought back. And this time, Novia finally became a fairy for the first time, and defeated the Black Trix and the monstrous keganites. Her father, King Andreon thinks that it is best for Novia to go learn about her unique abilities at Deltrella. But there are bigger challenges heading the Winx Club fairies' way.)

It was a sunny day on the planet of Vantaillas and inside the academy of Deltrella, Novia and her friends were done with their second semester and now onto their third. Janus was all tired out from planet basic seminar.

"Aww man!" whined Janus. "Can't the hours go by faster?!"

Beautrice shook her head, annoyed with Janus' whining.

"Oh c'mon, Janus." said Beautrice. "Suck it up! We only got an hour left of our semesters. You'll make it through."

"Yeah right." doubt Janus.

This just in, Novia and the rest of the gang showed up.

"Hey guys!" said Novia as she and the others approached Janus and Beautrice.

"Hey." said Beautrice. "How's class?"

"It was great." said Novia. "I learned so much about other planets, other galaxies, other species and all. You know."

"Mines was boring!" said Zieque. "All the teacher ever talks about is fractions. The stuff I really don't care about."

"But it makes you smart, you know." said Leela.

"Forget that!" Zieque said. "I'd rather stay in my room, and play video games all day than to sit there, listening to the teacher's boring talk."

Everyone laughed as Zieque looked at them funny.

"What?" said Zieque in confusion.

"Zieque, Zieque, Zieque. What would gain to learn by playing video games all day?" said Hictor, putting away his study glasses. "Don't you know that it is bad for your health and your well being?"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Brains?" Zieque teases Hictor. "I am perfectly in shape, thank you very much."

"Oh really?" said Kartanna as she uses a spell to trip Zieque off his feet.

He got up back on his feet. He looks at Kartanna with an annoyed expression.

"Hey! That's not cool!" snapped Zieque. "Using magic is cheating!"

"Humph! Listen to you, game boy." said Beautrice, laughing along with Kartanna.

"Well I'm planning to go to the mall after school." said Sherris, flicking her long wavy blonde hair. "Anyone wanna join me?"

"I do!" said Janus. "I can really use some shopping to ease up my stress."

"You know? I think I'll go too." said Novia. "I did see a really cute blouse to match my hair anyway."

Sherris hugs onto Novia with glee.

"Good! We can all go together." said Sherris.

"Hmmm. Why not?" said Brunknox, folding his arms. "I'll go. I don't got homework tonight."

"Lucky you, Brunknox. Lucky you." said Aaron, giving a funny smirk.

"Well, we up for meeting each other a 3:30 sharp?" says Sherris.

"You bet." said Leela.

"Yeah! We'll be there!" they all said.

"Good! Then see ya guys after three." said Sherris.

After the third bell rings, they all went to their third semester classes. Meanwhile, at the Emerald Tree academy, A group of 12 bounty hunter students were all getting done with their training exercises and they were all worn out.

"Man, that training was a piece of cake." said one of the student brutes.

"Yeah, especially with the wild beasts to keep the adrenaline running." said another one. "It feels like a battlefield in there."

But there's this one bounty hunter guy named Rondos, was already set to leave his training site. He was a half human, half bioroid with half of his body is flesh, and half in bio organic DNA technology. As he was walking down the hallway, he ran into the brute students who were exiting out the locker room.

"Hey there, Rondos!" said the jock student, patting Rondos on the back. "The finest bounty hunter in the galaxy. What's new with you?"

"Well I just got out of the weight lifting class about an hour ago." said Rondos, stretching his bionic arms. "You guys done with training?"

"Yeah we are." said another brute. "You should've been there. The training semester was intense. We have to change up the tactics and strategies to keep ourselves alive out in the real worlds."

"Well I think we should head to the mall, fellas." said the jock one. "Treats on me."

"Yeah!" they all shouted with glory.

"You coming with us, Rondos?" another student asked.

"Well I don't know." said Rondos. "I'm still a little sore from the work out in class."

Suddenly, the jock student puts his arm on Rondos.

"Oh c'mon, Rondos." said the jock. "Don't tell me that the great bioroid hunter is sitting this one out. Huh?"

Taunted by the jock's charismatic words, Rondos gave in and agreed to come with them.

"Well okay. I guess one trip to the mall wouldn't hurt." said Rondos.

"That's the bounty hunter we all know." said the jock. "Now let's go to the steak bar at the mall after three o' clock."

"YEAH!" shouted all the student as they all head to class.

 **{end of chapter 1}**


	2. Chapter 2 Emerald Tree BH'rs

{chapter 2}

As the school hours are over, Novia was getting ready to meet up with her friends outside Deltrella grounds. She put on her stylish boots, grabs her handbag and heads out of the dorm room. As she exits the building, her friends were waiting for her at Hictor's hovervan.

"Sorry I'm late." said Novia as she meet up with them.

"Figures you were late." joked Beautrice. "You were busy trying to look good. Am I right?"

"Oh you guys sure know me pretty well." Novia said, smiling like an angel.

"How can we not know you so well?" said Zieque as he puts his arm around Novia. "You're a princess from Neongraide. And second, you're already beautiful, sweetie-cakes."

"Seriously, Zieque!" says Beautrice as she grabs Zieque and puts him in the truck. "Stop trying to have your way with women!"

"Hey, I was just complinmenting her." said Zieque, crossing his arms. "You guys are just hating on the player here."

"Player, huh?" said Janus, giving an evil look towards Zieque. "Wrong thing to say in front of girls, buddy."

Everyone laughed as they all got in Hictor's hovervan.

"That's everyone, right?" asked Hictor.

"Yep, we got everyone." said Sherris. "Now take us to the Downtown Vantaillas mall."

"Yes, ma'am." said Hictor, sarcastically as he drives them off to the mall downtown Vantaillas.

As they got to the downtown mall, Hictor parked his van and Sherris and Janus were already pump for shopping til they drop.

"Yes! We're here!" shrieked Sherris. "Eeeeee! New waredrobe, here I come!"

Sherris ran off inside the mall.

"Hey! Wait up, Sherris!" shouted Janus as she chases after Sherris. "You're not gonna beat me again this time!"

The others were so confused and shooked their heads.

"Here we go again." said Beautrice, rolling her eyes. "The minute we arrived, they go on a competitive shopping race to see who gets the better latest fashions. Brilliant."

"Yeah, I'll say." said Kartanna.

"I guess we'd better catch up with them." said Aaron.

As they all headed inside the mall, Sherris and Janus were already going from store to store, trying to get the better clothes, accisories, shoes and the latest trends. The others were just hanging out. Not in the mood to chase the two girls all over the mall.

"Just let them go crazy over just clothes." said Brunknox, sitting on the bench. "I'll just hang out right here."

"Me too." said Hictor, joining Brunknox.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the video game store." said Zieque as he heads to the video game store.

Novia already went to the fashion boutique with Kartanna and Leela. They were trying on some new trends and Novia already found some new clothes to match her long flowing salmon hot pink hair. Kartanna and Leela was amazed by Novia in these new clothes.

"Wow! Girl, do you look fabulous!" said Kartanna, snapping her finger.

"I know right?" said Novia, twirling around to show off her new style. "And it matches my hair."

"I'm gonna try this one." said Leela as she picks out a aquamarine blouse and tries it on. "Well, how do I look?"

"It looks good on you, Leela." said Novia.

"Mmm! You got taste. Unlike you know whose." said Kartanna, pointing at Janus and Sherris whom were still fighting over a dress. The three girls laughed.

"So you two done picking something out here?" said Kartanna.

"Yes we are." said both Leela and Novia.

"Good. Cause I have to make a run to the Diva's heaven store over there, to get the outfit I've been longing to have like forever." said Kartanna as she heads out of the store.

Leela follows Kartanna but then stops to turn to Novia.

"You coming?" wondered Leela.

"Well if you don't mind, I need to go to the ladies room. You know, to freshen up." said Novia.

"Okay." said Leela.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." said Novia as she heads to the ladies room.

Meanwhile, at the steak bar, the brute bounty hunter student bodies were having a guys night out. Drinking sparkling smoothies and doing what guys do best. They challenged Rondos to see if he can drink 10 glasses of sparkling smoothies as a man. He did took their challenge and he beatened the one student body's record. They all cheered for him.

"Wow, Rondos. You sure know how to drink it like a bounty hunter." said the jock, patting Rondos on the back.

"Aww it was a piece of cake." said Rondos. "Whatever you throw at me, I'm ready."

"Ha! Nothing gets by you, bioroid boy!" chuckled the jock.

"YYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" shouted all the bounty hunters as Rondos raised his arms in victory.

"Now if you guys excused me, I'll be right back." said Rondos as he heads outside the steak bar. "Save some more sparkling smoothies for me when I get back!"

"Well do!" shouted the jock as he and the other continued to do their guy thing.

In the ladies room, Novia was freshing herself up and then looked in the mirror. She start thinking to herself about how crazy but wonderful things have become for her. After all, she is now a fairy enrolling in Deltrella academy, she fought off the Black Trix by herself and all of their dark evil. She smiled at her reflection and then she fixes her hair. Now she is ready to join her friends. As she walks out of the ladies room, she ran into Rondos and they both accidentally bumped into each other without looking where they're going.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm so sorry." said Novia, embarrased. "I should've watched where I'm going."

"No, it was my fault." said Rondos. "I should've watched where I'm going."

As they both looked at each other, their eyes sparkled as they stared for like one minute. Novia was speechless.

"Hi." said Rondos.

"H...H...Hi." said Novia, trying to speak.

"I haven't seen you around here before." said Rondos. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." said Novia, brushing her hair back. "I guess you can say that."

"Well that makes two of us then." said Rondos.

"You're new here too?" wondered Novia.

"Yeah. This is my first time here on Vantaillas." said Rondos, scratching his metal head. "I'm enrolling at Emerald Tree academy."

"Oh nice." says Novia, seemingly interested in Rondos, the minute she met him.

"You go to Deltrella, right?" asked Rondos, wondering.

"Yes, I go to Deltrella." said Novia. "I'm a fairy."

"Nice." said Rondos. "I have never been this close to a fairy before."

"Yeah. First time for everything, I guess." said Novia.

"Yes it does feel like it sometimes." said Rondos.

But then a moment later, Rondos is completely distracted by Novia's intergalactic beauty that he soon forgot all about the time.

"I should be heading back to the steak bar." said Rondos as he was about to return to the bar. "My buds are waiting for me there."

"Oh, okay." said Novia. "You do that. Well it's nice meeting you... um..."

"Names Rondos." he said. "Or Ron for short version."

"Oh okay. Rondos." said Novia. "Such a cool name."

"Thanks. What's yours?" asked Rondos.

"I'm Novia." she said.

"Pretty name you got there." said Rondos.

"Thank you." says Novia.

"Nice to meet you, Novia." said Rondos as he was about to walk away. "See ya later then."

"Yeah, see ya!" says Novia as her heart started skipping a beat.

As she watches Rondos walked away, Novia too turns to leave as well. She immediately fell in love with him the minute she met him.

 **{end of chapter 2}**


	3. Chapter 3 Emerald Tree BH'rs

{chapter 3}

Just as Rondos returns to the steak bar, the other student bodies were already getting wild, drunk, bubbly and out of control. Rondos couldn't believe that things just got out of hand while in his absence.

"Hey, bros. What's going on?" wondered Rondos, folding his metal arms.

"Hey guys! Rondos tha man is back!" said one of the students.

"Hey hey!" shouted the others as they all walk up to Rondos, very drunk and bubbly.

"Rondos, you miss the big showdown on tv." said the jock as he points at the tv.

The television is showing the intergalactic sinshi wrestling with the champions taking each other on. Face to face. As the another won the match, the students cheered like crazy and then moments later, one of the tough guys were hit in the face accidently. The man got mad and grab the student roughly.

"Hey, you little punk!" scolded the man. "Watch where you swinging your hand at!"

The jock student came up to the man.

"Hey buddy! Let my homeboy go, or else!" the jock yelled.

"Or else what?!" laughed the man. "You will tell your head master on me?"

"Hey! Nobody talks about our head master like that!" shouted the jock as he punches the man.

"Oooh! Why you little!" scolded the man as he began to attack the jock.

All the bounty hunters got into a fight with the tough man and it got even more messier than it already has before. Meanwhile, as Novia went to the Diva's Heaven store and finds Kartanna and Leela there, trying on the newest trends the store was selling. They both see that Novia was walking to them with a love strucked blushy look on her face. They knew something is up with her.

"Um, Novia? You okay, girl?" asked Kartanna, putting her hands on her own hips.

Novia snapped out of it for a minute, and smiled.

"Oh yes. I'm okay." said Novia "I just had a run in with a guy."

"OOOH! Novia." sighed Leela, feeling happy for her.

"Okay, girl. Take it from the top. Cool?" says Kartanna, smiling with her hands on her hips.

"Well he is tall, strong and he's so friendly." said Novia, swishing her hips.

But before she can finish, Brunknox came running towards the three girls.

"There you ladies are." said Brunknox, panting out of breathe.

"What's up, Brunknox?" said Leela.

"You guys gotta come with me to the third floor." said Brunknox. "There's a fight going on at the steak bar place."

"What? A fight?" said Novia, surprised.

"Come on. We have to check it out." said Brunknox as they followed him to the brawl on the third floor.

When they got there, the entire bar is a mess. Lots of food and drinks were splattered everywhere and all of the bounty hunter students were having a huge brawl in which was destructing the steak bar. Novia and her friends were shocked to see a lot of bounty hunters, fighting like animals. If this situation is not resolved, they'll eventually will tear each other apart.

"Oh no." Novia said. "This is so unusual fighting like this."

"Umm... You think we should stop the fight?" wondered Kartanna.

"I think we should try." said Brunknox as they tried to break up the big brawl.

But as Novia got lost in the messy brawl, she accidently stepped on the bounty hunter's foot.

"Owwwww!" screamed the brute.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Novia. "I didn't see your foot."

He turn to glare at Novia.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" scolded the brute student. "I don't like pretty fairies here! This is our territory! So scram, you!"

This just in, Kartanna came up to them.

"No! You scram!" snapped Kartanna, sticking up for Novia. "She didn't do anything wrong towards you!"

"She stepped on my foot!" shout the brute.

"I said I was sorry." said Novia, trying to be polite as she can.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, babe!" the brute said. "And secondly, this is no place for a bunch of little fairy girls like you."

Kartanna got angry as she felt insulted by the brute bounty hunter student.

"What did you say?!" snapped Kartanna.

"You heard me, fairy girl!" the brute scolded, tapping his finger on her. "You are not welcome here! So scram!"

Kartanna got very angry and then, she uses her magic to send the brute student flying right towards the wall. The other students stopped fighting each other and now glaring at the winx fairies. They all became infuriated with them and now hundling around them.

"Hey, that was not cool, fairy!" shout the student.

"Hey! What he did was not cool!" snapped Kartanna in defense. "He was being rude to my new best friend here. He should apologize for that!"

The jock came up to them.

"Looks like someone here needs to be taught a lesson!" said the jock as he was about to attack Kartanna.

But before he could land a blow on Kartanna, Brunknox suddenly stops him before he cause more damage than he could ever have.

"Hey, buddy. Real men don't hit girls!" said Brunknox as he pushes the jock bounty hunter away from Kartanna.

"Thanks, Brunknox." said Kartanna.

"Anytime." said Brunknox.

"Errrrr! You whimps think you got what it takes to bring down the bounty hunters of Emerald Tree academy?!" said the jock. "Think again!"

Brunknox stood face to face with the jock student. Eyes glaring with rage. Novia was afraid of what will happen next.

"Brunknox, don't." said Novia, trying to stop him.

"It is not worth it." said Leela.

"No, it is worth it. He asked for it." said Brunknox, making a fist.

"Yeah, listen to you girlfriends, little pixie boy." taunted the jock as he laughs along with the other students.

Brunknox was angered by being called pixie boy.

"Take that back!" snaps Brunknox, clutching his fists tighter.

"Or what?" said the jock.

"Or I will take you down with one move!" said Brunknox.

The bounty hunters laughed.

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see that." said the jock as he puts his foot down. "You fairy whimps think you're so tough. You think you got what it takes to beat us, then how about this! We challenge you and your fairy friends to a duel. We'll determine who is better. Us Bounty Hunters or you fairies!"

"Deal! We accept your challenge!" said Brunknox.

Novia and the girls were shock, but so is Rondos, whom was in the crowd, hearing what the jock has said.

"Brunknox, you can't be serious." said Novia.

"Those were bounty hunters from Emerald Tree academy." said Leela.

"Well we can't back down now." said Brunknox. "Someone's gotta bring these bossos down!"

He shakes hands with the jock student.

"Where and when?!" Brunknox demanded.

"Downtown, in the quarry square. Tomorrow during lunch time!" said the jock. "Bring your friends along as well. We will be waiting for you, punks! So don't be late!"

The jock brute chuckled as he and the other bounty hunter students left the scene. Rondos looks back at Novai and her friends, feeling so bad from them.

"This is not gonna end well." Rondos thought to himself. "This is not gonna end well at all."

 **{end of chapter 3}**


	4. Chapter 4 Emerald Tree BH'rs

{chapter 4}

By the time night fell, the bounty hunters were planning on how to beat the Winx once and for all. They collaborate each of their schemes but the jock plotted a nastiest surprise attack for the Winx fairies.

"I know just how to squash these annoying flies." said the jock, grinning.

"What?" said the other brute, wanting to know what his plan is.

All the student bounty hunters huddled up at once and hears out the jock's plan.

"Here's how it's gonna go down." said the jock, and he continued. "As these annoying goody goody two shoes fairies whimps arrived at the place where we were suppose to battle, the right hand snipper bounty hunters will be one the top of the buildings, making sure that the fairies don't try anything funny. And if they do, and if they try to fly their way out of here, the snippers will shoot their wings out of the sky. Then we rip their wings off for trophies as proof that they're the real losers."

"Yes! I like that plan, dude." said another one. "We will make them learn that it is not wise to take on the bounty hunters of Emerald Tree academy."

"I can't wait to make them pay!" said the brute student as he cracked both of his knuckles.

"Yeah, these stupid fairies won't know what hit them." said the other student.

As the students plan to stratigized the whole plan, outside in the hallway, Rondos was spying on them. Overhearing what they are about to do. He suddenly became worried for Novia and her friends, afraid that she'll end up caught in the crossfire.

"This is so not good." Rondos thought to himself. "They are planning a nasty ambush on the fairies of Deltrella. And Novia is gonna become part of it. I have to do something. Wait! I'll go to Deltrella grounds and warn her myself."

Later that night, Rondos sneaks out of his room from his window and heads to Deltrella academy. Meanwhile, Novia was in her room, worried about the nasty bounty hunters who threatened her and her friends. Suddenly, she turned to saw a strange figure standing right outside her window. It was Rondos.

"Rondos?" gasped Novia as she opens the window for Rondos to get in. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you." exclaimed Rondos.

"What about?" wondered Novia.

"First things first." said Rondos. "I am so sorry about what happened earlier back at the mall. I didn't know this got out of hand so fast."

"It's not your fault." said Novia.

"Yeah, but now they're are planning to ambush your friends and then rip their wings off." said Rondos.

"Oh no. That is so mean." said Novia, feeling afraid for her friends.

"Yeah, I know." says Rondos. "But that's how some bounty hunters roll. But not all of us."

Novia touched his face gently.

"I know you wouldn't. You are like the kindest bounty hunter I know right now." says Novia. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't do that, but the other bounty hunters are up to something nasty for your friends." says Rondos as he puts his hand on Novia's shoulder. "And it is not pretty."

"I have to warn my friends!" Novia said as she turns to the door.

But Rondos stopped her before she can.

"Wait! Don't." says Rondos as he grabs Novia's hand.

"What? Why?" asked Novia as she turns back to him.

"I have a plan in stored for them too." said Rondos, smiling.

"How is that?" Novia wondered.

"All I need is for you to trust me." said Rondos. "If you please?"

"Yes." said Novia. "I trust you."

This just in, Leela came to check up on Novia. She knocked on her door.

"Novia?" said Leela.

Novia and Rondos both looked at the door. Alerted and panicked on the inside.

"Uhh Leela." said Novia. "Can you hold on for a second? I'll be right there."

Then she turns to Rondos.

"You have to go." said Novia as she lures Rondos to her window. "Before anyone knows you're here."

"Yeah. I should." said Rondos as he heads out the window, and then turns back to Novia. "But you know, it is nice to see you again."

Novia blushed red as a rose as she brushes her pink hair back.

"But is it alright if I can see you again?" asked Rondos.

"Yes. You can." said Novia, touching his face. "I will be waiting if you do. Now go."

Rondos climbed onto the window pane. Before he jumps off, he turns to Novia one more time.

"Goodnight, Novia." said Rondos as he leaps out the window.

As Novia sees him jump off, he was on his hover gluider board and he flies off back to his academy. Novia closes her window and then went rushing to the door, where Leela was waiting by it.

"Hi, Leela. What's up?" said Novia as she opens the door.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I heard some voices coming from your room." said Leela. "Who are you talking to anyway, Novia?"

"Oh! Uhh... Just left the tv on loud volume." said Novia. "You know, just watching some movie I don't know. Sorry for the volume. I'll turn it down."

"Oh okay?" Leela says, yawning. "I'm heading for bed. I'll see you in the morning, Novia."

"Yeah. See ya." said Novia as she closes the door when Leela left for bed. She collapse on floor in relief. By the time the next day comes, Brunknox has told the others everything. They were enraged of the insulting challenge the jock bounty hunter has thrown onto him.

"So these bounty hunting freaks thinks they can take us, huh?" snapped Zieque. "Oh we'll show them!"

"When are we gonna take out these jerks?!" said Janus.

"Right... Now." said Brunknox, smiling determintly as the bell rang.

As they as snuck out of school to meet the hunters at the qaurry sqaure, the jock smiled evilly as the winx fairies stood face to face with them.

"You fairy whimps ready to get what's coming to you?!" taunted the jock, folding his big muscle arms.

"You wish, losers!" said Beautrice.

"Let's transform, everyone!" shouted Aaron.

Novia doesn't want to fight them, but she took a deep breathe, and join her friends.

"Alright! Here we go!" shouted Kartanna.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" they all shouted as they transformed.

"Janus! Fairy of Volcanos of Venus!" shouts Janus.

"Kartanna! Fairy of Alien Technology!" shouts Kartanna.

"Aaron! Fairy of Cyber-Skating!" shouts Aaron.

"Zieque! Fairy of Sabers and Beams!" shouts Zieque.

"Beautrice! Fairy of Ravens and Darkness!" shouts Beautrice.

"Sherris! Fairy of the Sun, Moon, and Stars!" shouts Sherris.

"Brunknox! Fairy of Godlike Power!" shouts Brunknox.

"Hictor! Fairy of Techno-Sorcery!" shouts Hictor.

"Leela! Fairy of Blue Morphix!" shouts Leela.

"Novia! Fairy of the Fire Stars!" shouts Novia.

With all of the Winx fairies have finished their transformation, they as well as they bounty hunters, prepared for the showdown. The jock brute raises his arm up, signaling his friends.

"Bounty hunters. Attack!" yelled the jock student as all the bounty hunter students came rushing after the Winx and began to attack them.

With the flap of their wings, the Winx fairies flew up in the sky in order to avoid being trampled by the big students.

"Now what should we do?" asked Sherris. "They won't get us from up here."

But this was all part of the jock's plan. This just in, the sniper hunter were on top of the buildings and point their weapons at the Winx fairies' wings. They were about to shoot them out of the sky. How are they gonna handle this nasty brawl?

 **{end of chapter 4}**


	5. Chapter 5 Emerald Tree BH'rs

{the final part}

While the Winx hovers in the air, the sniper bounty hunters took their positions and aim at their wings. They were about to shoot them out of the air.

"Get down from there!" yelled the brute bounty hunter.

"Ha ha! You can't get us from up here!" teased Zieque. "We can fly! You ugly bounties can't!"

"We'll see about that." said the jock, grinning evilly.

As the sniper hunters fire their weapons, Novia remembered what Rondos said about the sniper bounty hunters. She quickly warned her friends.

"Guys! Heads up!" Novia shouted out.

They looked up as the snipers' fired arrows and all of that anarchy that they were all coming right at them fast. Beautrice got in front of her friends, to protect them.

"Not on my watch!" shouts Beautrice as she creates a shadow void. " **Black Shadow Void!** "

Her dark spell swallowed all of the snipers' attacks and then the void disappears. Brunknox flew up to the snipers and knocked all of them out. Sherris and Janus flew down to wipe them out from below.

" **Solar Prism!** " shouted Sherris as she attacks one group of bounty hunters.

" **Magma Surge!** " shouts Janus as she wipes out the other group of the bounty hunters.

Nearly half of the brute students were knock out, but the jock wasn't finished yet. He stood his ground and is now glaring at the Winx fairies whom too were glaring back at him. He was infuriated by the outcome of the duel.

"Now you freaks are really gonna get it. Big time!" yelled the jock hunter.

"Humph! You're the freak here!" snapped Kartanna, folding her arms. "Standing there, getting mad over the littlest things and making a fool out of yourself!"

Insulted by Kartanna's words, the jock grew even more angrier than before.

"That's it! You annoying insects are going down!" yells the jock as he tries to attack the Winx fairies.

But all of a sudden, a huge sword blocked his way before he can even lay a scratch on the fairies. The jock brute looked up and before he knew, it was the head master of Emerald Tree academy, named Gaiaden. Long white hair and beard, with ancient tattoos marking all over his body. The jock became afraid as he puts away his knife. When Gaiaden lands on the ground, he looked at his students and he was not amused.

"Uhh...Uh ... Head Master Gaiaden! What a surprise." the jock said, shaken and worried the he will lose his reputation.

Gaiaden glared at all of his student with a displeased look in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" scolded Gaiaden. "Going around picking fights with poor harmless fairies?! Especially the ones from Deltrella academy?!"

"But... But sir, I was playing them. You know, we like to play roughhouse all the time, right?" said the jock, trying to play the innocent guy.

But Kartanna didn't buy his act and neither does the Winx. She stood out to speak.

"This does not look like he and his friends were playing nice with us, head master!" Kartanna added.

"She lying!" the jock said as he jumps to cover it up. "They just couldn't take a joke. That's all."

Gaiaden was not very pleased with the jock's behavior.

"We taught you and the others way better than this and this is how you repay what you learned?!" scolded Gaiaden.

"Well we didn't mean for it to get out of hand!" said the jock.

The Winx didn't agree with him at all.

"HE'S LYING!" the Winx all shouted.

Gaiaden shook his head in disappointment.

"I am very disappointed in you all!" Gaiaden says. "With those actions, you and the other students have disgraced Emerald Tree academy in every way."

The jock brute looked down, ashamed as did well with the rest of the other bounty hunters.

"Return to the academy at once!" said Gaiaden as he bangs his staff on the ground and make all of his students disappear back to the school. He turns to the Winx fairies.

"Are you young lings alright?" asked Gaiaden, gently.

"Well yes we are." said Novia.

"Thanks to you for stepping in to stop the fight." said Leela.

"No. It is I who should be thanking you. Please forgive my students for their childish behavior." said Gaiaden as he bows to them. "I do not tolerate this insolence. Not at my school. I will be communicating with your head mistress, Mrs. Alattayna very soon.

He raises his staff to orb himself back to his academy.

"We will meet again, young fairies!" said Gaiaden as he disappears. "Be safe!"

They all look up at the sky and then each other. Meanwhile, back at the Deltrella academy, Novia and her friends were on the lounge patio, hanging out, eating their dinner and Brunknox was helping Sherris out with her homework. Novia was chatting with Kartanna, Leela, Aaron, Hictor and Beautrice.

"Man, I can't believe these creeps nearly tried to take us down." said Beautrice, flicking her long bang. "Lucky their head master came and stop the fight. I was about use my dark spells to swallow their insanity whole."

"Beautrice, you know dark magic isn't always the best thing to use when fighting." said Aaron.

"Yeah, true. But it's worth it." Beautrice remarked.

"I would've bashed these big bozos if it wasn't for Head Master Gaiaden to step in." said Zieque, putting his feet on the table. "I nearly could've sliced a few with my saber powers."

"Zieque! You didn't!" said Leela, worried that Zieque would've killed some of them.

"Hey, relax! I was kidding, Leela." said Zieque, shrugging. "I didn't killed anybody. Ok?"

While they all chatted away, Novia feel the vibe that someone is watching over them. She turn around behind her and finds that from the distance is a figure standing on his hover glider board. It was Rondos, smiling for he is happy that Novia was safe. She smiled back at him. Rondos turned around and flies away back to his academy, knowing that she's okay. From this day forward, they both started developing feelings for each other.

 **{end of final chapter}**

(Next time on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy. Zieque puts on a speed dating contest, but other girls didn't buy his playboy ways. So he decides to test his charms on his female friends, but even the winx girls whom too refuse to play his game. Meanwhile, Novia keeps sneaking out to see Rondos, which it led the Winx Club to suspicion. Not only that, the Black Trixwere also in it as well and they plan their nastiest surprise that'll put both Novia and Rondos in terrible danger.)


End file.
